Characters
Main Characters *'Sadow Yatsumaru:' The titular character of the series, Sadow is a "Marked One", a being who holds a debt to Hell in return for their power. During his childhood, Sadow's older brother, Akihiro, sacrificed most of his family to Hell in order to gain power to accomplish his mysterious goal. As a way to get revenge, Sadow promised Akihiro's tainted soul in exchange for the power to gain it. The Demons warned him, however, that if years go by and his end isn't held up, his own soul would be reaped instead. Immortal against non-Demons, Sadow sets out to find and kill his brother. However, eventually he abandons his mission in the stead of being with his newly-made comrades. *'Pandora:' A young Olympian girl, Pandora is the daughter of the "Master Blacksmith", Hephaestus. She is said to be cursed with bad luck, and carries an Enchanted umbrella with her to prevent misfortune. She initially traveled with her guardian, Baldr, but included Sadow as an extra guardian on their trip back to her father. On their jouneys, she begins to grow an affatuation with the warrior, and vows to find a way to free him from his bonds to Hell. According to Loki, she is destined to destroy the world. Although, he also says the same about Eve, so it is currently unknown if they are somehow connected. Ability-wise, she is powerful with charms and enchantments, and is capable of freeing Sadow from his Demonic-side's influence when he is wearing the Armour of Achilles. *'Baldr:' A Giant from Gaust, Baldr was held prisoner as a slave by Morgause until being freed during a Kushan raid and subsequent prison riot. He managed to make it as far as the Kushan border where he was found by a traveling Hephaestus, who was on his way to make a business transaction between a small melitia. After nursing the Giant back to health, Baldr swore an oath of loyalty to him. Thus he was bound in servitude to the Blacksmith. When Pandora was sent to deliver the Aegis Breastplate to an Arena Champion, Baldr was assigned to be her guardian. After delivering the armour piece, they met Sadow. He convinced him to be an extra guard for Pandora on their trip back to Olympus. While considerably muscular, Baldr also displays a bit of intellect and artistic passion. He wears his shackles he wore during imprisonment as a reminder of his gruelling torment. *'Shade Kagekyo:' A master gunman with any form of firearm, Shade is a member of the most renown gunslinger families. As the rite of maturity dictates, Shade left his family upon age 18 to fulfill a life of adventure. He meets Sadow, Pandora, and Baldr in a small town during a gunfight between him and a gang. Impressed by the display, Baldr hires him as well to guard Pandora on their journey. He agrees on the promise of a gun more powerful than what he has. Calm and quiet, he respects Sadow's skill and, on their travels, befriends him. After this, he decides to follow and help his new friends instead of living a life of bounty hunting. He seems to be rather close to his older brother, Echo, who he immediately acts joyful to see upon meeting him after years. Although he admits that Echo was always the stronger combatant of the two, despite Shade's ranged skills against Echo's melee ones. Supporting Characters *'Lupa:' Alpha-Female of the Dusk-Killers Pack, Lupa is an Oni and mother to Romulus. Her first son, Remus, died during a raid on the house the Oni family were living in. The house was burnt to the ground with her son still in it and her mate going in to rescue him, only to be trapped as well. She holds a bitter grudge against humanity for the murder of her son and mate, but is convinced by Pandora to not take it out on others and instead focus on protecting her son. She holds Fenrir in a younger-brother type regard, and often teases him for his hot-headedness. She, along with the rest of her Pack besides Fenrir, are completely unaware of their ties to Hell and Demons. Fenrir chooses not to let them know simply because he has doubts that they would want to know. *'Fenrir:' The Alpha-Male of Dusk-Killers, Fenrir is the offspring of Loki and a poor Oni woman he raped in a forest, thus making him a half-breed. However, he retains all of the Oni abilities including Hellsight, the Demon eye technique that allows one to discover one's Demonic attributes. He is an exceptional combatant, relying on speed and erratic maneuvers to confuse and discourage his opponents. He wields a Meat Cleaver that he keeps sheathed behind his waiste. He also has a prominent lisp caused in part by his fangs. He is unaware of his heritage or relation to Loki, and considers himself the offspring of a whore. *'Metharme:' An Android made by unknown means, Metharme is mainly the role of comic relief in the story. She is found by Sadow's group in an abandoned pastry factory. Many people who have been to the abandoned factory explained that she was once a worker along with all the other Android women there. But once it got closed down and the other Androids sold, she had nowhere else to go and remained there. Over time, her memory core was so damaged that she began to malfunction. Thus, she acts very monotone and uncaring but gives out strange, deluded information and doesn't really help anyone in the slightest. She begins travelling with the group after the factory she lived at was destroyed by a flammable cake being lit aflame in the engine room. Nothing she claims about herself is credible, though she frequently hints at a possible affatuation for Sadow. Though these are shot down by other instances in which she comically wounds him fatally, be it accident or not. She seems to hold a romantic/sibling relationship with Paphos, another Android made for fashion design. *'Paphos:' An Android similar to Metharme, he is one made for fashion design. Unlike Metharme, however, he is not malfunctioning but still acts as comic relief in that he is obsessed with the brand of sprays, makeup, etc. that he uses. When someone insults his style, he becomes extremely angered, to the point of being willing to violently punish those who question his style. He adores Metharme as a younger sister, and often attempts to add to her style, much to her annoyance. *'Hephaestus:' The Master Blacksmith of Olympus, Hephaestus is renown for crafting the most powerful armours and weapons the world has ever seen. He is the father of Pandora and master to Baldr. Sadow notes how un-Blacksmith-like he appears to be due to his relatively medium build, rich-style of clothing, and well-mannered politeness. He cares deeply for his daughter and is grateful to Sadow and Shade for protecting her during her trek back to Olympus. He rewards them with newly-repaired armour and weapons, and is an ally to them from that point on. He agrees to let Pandora continue to travel with Sadow but keeps Baldr with her just in case. He is passionate about his work, and owns a factory that makes thousands of weapons a day for armies around the world. He even owns a small dimension where he stores weapons he personally created. He allows Sadow access to this dimension as a trump card that can only be used in emergency, as he is only allowed to use it three times. *'Uriel:' A fallen Angel, Uriel wishes to redeem Sadow so that she might regain entry back into Heaven. Although she lies to him at first, claiming to simply be an Angel who wishes to help him. She serves as a ray of hope for Sadow along with Pandora. She also takes on a comic relief role at times. A running gag is that when Sadow does something that she disapproves of, she will often mumble to herself "Oh you are so bad..." Along with this, the two often end up in situations where they are provocatively positioned, such as her laying on top of him in a sensual manner. This often results in Sadow slapping her on the rear as a mock-punishment. During their travels, she seems to develop feelings for him. When she discovers Pandora does as well, she playfully attempts to chide her into a rivalry. During battle, she serves as a healer for Sadow's group due to her Angelic spells having mainly regenerative healing proporties. However, she must take caution when healing Sadow due to her Angelic spells having slight harmful effects on Sadow from his Demonic traits. *'Alexander Le Feurve:' King of Brittannia, Alexander's dream is to reclaim the Holy Land, Kusha, for Brittannia. Though this is simply to fulfill his goal of becoming a famous King who made a difference. He wields a legendary blade, Balmung, which is capable of absorbing Demonic taint and redirecting it or storing it in the blade as a powerful enchantment. He has a wife and daughter, both whom he adores. He worries about his daughter, who has joined the ranks as a Leiutenant, and has moved her to position of Captain of the Royal Guard to keep her close to him. He seeks the glory of battle, unaware of the atrocities of war due to his youth. He is also willing to hire Mercenaries for Brittannia publically, hoping it will help him conquer the impenetrable Kusha. *'Maria Le Feurve:' Wife of Alexander and Queen of Brittannia, she is proud of her nation and loving to her husband. To her subjects, she is kind and caring and is always wanting to listen to their troubles. She often handles with public relations and diplomatic situations for Brittannia. She is proud of her daughter for having the courage to volunteer for the military. However, she wishes her husband wouldn't declare war against Kusha due to it's reputation for never being sieged successfully. *'Emily Le Feurve:' Daughter to Alexander and Maria Le Feurve and Princess of Brittannia, Emily is eager to prove that she isn't a helpless Princess by volunteering for the military. She climbs through the ranks due to her status and reaches Leiutenant before her father, fearful of her safety, re-assigns her to be Captain of the Royal Guard so that he would be at her side at all times. She is annoyed by her father's goofy behaviour toward her and often wishes to be treated with respect. Upon meeting Akihiro, she immediately fosters feelings for him, and tries to ensure her fighting alongside him in battle. Antagonists Pheonix Wing *'Akihiro Yatsumaru:' Sadow's brother and titular Antagonist of the entire series, he is the one who sold most of the Yatsumaru family to Hell in exchange for great power so that he may be able to search for the Soul Forge and generate enough power to create both an Ark and unleash a second Flood. He rounds up a small Band of Mercenaries, with him as their head, and sets out to gain enough money to fund a voyage to the unknown wastes of the Northern Lands to search for the supposed Soul Forge. He dubs his Mercenary group "Pheonix Wing" as a reference to his eventual position as "Pheonix King", ruler of the New World that he will create after the Flood has decimated the world. While a skilled swordsman, his true power lies in his Charismatic nature, a gift from the Demons. He is able to seduce the Court of Brittannia to allow his Mercenary Band to be a leading factor in the war against Kusha. He regards Sadow as a mere insect in comparison to his power. Despite this, he admits that he wouldn't mind Sadow joining him in his path to power and offers a position in the ranks of Pheonix Wing to Sadow upon reuniting with him. *'Eve:' A girl with the power to generate high amounts of energy from her body, she is considered Pheonix Wing's power house of energy. A mere touch of her hand is able to generate an electric-powered Tank for a day. She holds a deep affatuation for Akihiro, and swears her life to him. Thus, she immediately becomes jealous when she notices Emily Le Feurve eyeing Akihiro in the Brittannian Court. She treats Ares like an older brother as well as Cane, though shows a considerable amount of fear of Nemesis. She treats Randall with low amounts of respect, even openly stating his purpose in life was to be her lackey. He, in turn, treats her like a spoiled younger sister. This gives them a sibling-like relationship. Loki also prophecized that she would have a hand in the end of the world. *'Ares:' A Giant, like Baldr, and former Kushan General, Ares is now a guardian to Eve, much like how Baldr is to Pandora. However, unlike Baldr who is sworn to protect Pandora out of loyalty to his master, Ares swore to protect Eve out of a whim. He wields a massive club with rows of stone on the edge, sharpened to cut. His right eye glows red while his other glows yellow. The red eye is red due to Kanishka having planted a Demonic spell in it that can allow Kanishka to control him whenever needed. He is most often silent, and usually only emits gruffs to confirm or deny something. *'Cane:' A master sharpshooter, much like Shade, Cane is a hunter who is hired by the Pheonix Wing to help them win a battle against a rival Mercenary group guarding a mob boss. Immediately after, he enlists into their ranks. He owns a considerable amount of firearms, and keeps them in a shack near the Pheonix Wing's barracks in Brittannia. His eyepatch covers his still-training Eagle Eye, which rivals Shade's Golden Eye. He is often annoyed by Eve's antics, and holds Nemesis in low regard for his animalistic tendencies. He explains his reason for joining Pheonix Wing is out of a strange respect he holds for Akihiro, and an even stranger desire to join him in his crusade. He shows admiration and respect for Shade's sharpshooting skills, and dubs him the rival he always wanted. The only recollection of his past given is when he killed his older brother, Abel, out of envy of his father's approval. He then leaves the village he grew up in and began a life of a Mercenary. *'Nemesis:' A Huang fighter from the West, Nemesis is deranged and violently psychotic. He has no qualms of both rape and murder, and delights in both often. Akihiro keeps him separate from the rest of his group and has him lead a faction of Pheonix Wing, the Berserkers. These men are fearful of Nemesis and are criminally insane as well, thus they obey his every command. Akihiro does this both to protect his soldiers as well as keep Nemesis satisfied that he has a leadership role. *'Randall:' The rookie of Pheonix Wing, he is mainly given small-time tasks such as carrying and cleaning equipment, cooking food, and washing dishes. However, Akihiro promises that he will have a chance to fight in ensuing battles against Kusha. Eve treats him with little respect, often referring to him as "Rookie" and making him do chores for her.